Lipoxygenases are nonheme iron-containing enzymes that catalyze the oxygenation of certain polyunsaturated fatty acids such as lipoproteins. Several different lipoxygenase enzymes are known, each having a characteristic oxidation action. One specific lipoxygenase, namely 15-LO, has been detected in atherosclerotic lesions in mammals, specifically rabbit and man. The enzyme, in addition to its role in oxidative modification of lipoproteins, is important in the inflammatory reaction in the atherosclerotic lesion. Indeed, 15-LO has been shown to be induced in human monocytes by the cytokine IL-4, which is known to be implicated in the inflammatory process.
We have now found that inhibitors of 15-LO are especially useful to prevent and treat inflammation and atherosclerosis. While there are several lipoxygenase enzymes, specific inhibition of 15-LO is important in the inflammatory and atherosclerosis process. All that is required according to this invention is to administer a 15-LO inhibitor, and especially one that is a specific 15-LO inhibitor.